Relief
by veritas6.5
Summary: Gwen gets doused with alien acid.


Title: Relief

Fandom: Torchwood

Characters: Gwen, Jack, Owen, Ianto

Rating: NC17

Word count: 1228

Warnings: voyeurism

Note: Beta by karaokegal. Crossposted to jack_gwen_daily, house_of_cooper, gwenwood, jack_in_cuffs, torchwood_decaf.

Summary: Gwen gets doused with alien acid.

lj-cut

Barely aware of the motion of the car, screaming down the city streets, rocked from side to side, but knowing only the burning and itching, Gwen kept her eyes closed. The firm embrace that held her was Owen's, and she knew she was wrapped in the SUV's emergency blanket. Dimly, she thought that meant that Jack must be driving, and her elbow bumped painfully against the door as he took another breakneck turn. She heard Owen exclaim, "Oi! Get us there in one piece!"

The squealing of the tires on concrete told Gwen that they had pulled into the garage, and almost before the car had stopped, Owen manhandled her out of the car and began stripping her of her clothes. Jack steered them both to the hose Ianto kept for washing the vehicle, and turned on the water. There was no time for finesse, so Jack ended up dousing Owen along with Gwen, and Owen kept tearing at Gwen's clothing until she was naked. "Just trying to get them off you, love," Owen gasped. "The chemicals are burning your skin, but water will help dilute them."

The water from the hose was cold, but the burning continued, and finally Jack turned it off. Owen took Jack's offered coat and used it to wrap Gwen's shivering body. Then he picked her up and handed her into Jack's arms. "Get her down to the showers, and I'll bring down some neutraliser. Warm water this time, and be careful with her, her skin is very sensitive right now. Hurry."

Gwen saw lights go by, heard doors open and close, felt the jarring as Jack carried her down the stairs. She clung to him even though every point of contact continued to burn and itch. She couldn't tell the difference between the two sensations, but it hurt. It really hurt. She whimpered as she could feel Jack getting close to the faucets and turning on the water. He set her on her feet, and unwrapped her from his coat, setting her firmly in the flow of the water.

She felt him directing the flow of the water over her head, washing her face with his hands, gently pulling his fingers through her hair. He was still holding her up and she knew without his support, she would fall to the floor. Her legs felt rubbery and they burned, burned.

Suddenly she felt a cool cascade over her face, and the burning sensation faded. Owen had arrived with some wonderful remedy for the burning and both he and Jack were smoothing it over her skin. It felt gelatinous, and wherever it touched her, the burning lessened. They kept pouring the blessed cool stuff over her, and she heard Owen's voice in her ear, "Keep your eyes closed, Gwen. I have another salve for them," and he drew her face out of the shower water. Cool comfort flooded her eyes, and when she could open them again, she saw both Owen and Jack grin with some relief.

Jack was kneeling by her feet, smoothing the gel down her legs. His clothes were soaked, as were Owen's, but his hands on her body felt so good, and the burning was finally fading. Owen's hands were working over her back and upper body, but as he touched her breasts, she brought her arms up in surprise. "Stop!" she managed to gasp. "I can take it from here, really I can."

Owen took his hands off Gwen, stepping back. He handed her the squeeze bottle of gel. "Okay, okay! Just make sure you cover everything, even your private parts. That acid bath won't have done you any good. I'll leave you alone. Jack?"

Jack looked up from Gwen's feet. "Are you sure you don't want our help?"

Gwen had crossed her arms over her breasts and was holding the bottle of gel in front of her belly. "Go away, I can take care of it, please, go away, both of you." She was shivering, but she shook her head to clear it.

Jack picked up his sodden coat, and retreated along with Owen. "Go on," Gwen called shakily, "get out. Leave me some dignity, would you?"

She heard the heavy door slam and click shut as Jack and Owen left. Sure that they had gone, she poured more of the gel into her hands. Jack and Owen had done a good job of smearing it all over her and neutralising the burns. Most of the acid had landed on her arms and her stomach, but she knew that Owen's advice was sound, and she put her hands between her legs, spreading the gel. The relief from the burning turned to itching, and she rubbed more gel between her legs to try to stop it. She coated her inner thighs, and the creases where her legs joined her body.

She took a deep breath and rubbed more gently, concentrating on the folds and inner lips of her labia. Her fingers brushed her clitoris and she gasped with the sudden and cool touch. She leaned back against the wall of the shower, and slid to a sitting position, opening her legs, and putting more of the gel on her fingertips, slid one finger into herself. She closed her eyes, surrendering to the sensation.

The water was still coming out of the shower head, a gentle trickle, and she turned her head from side to side, letting the water wash over her face, closing her eyes, and surrendering to the rhythmic pulses inside her body. She felt her climax building, and her hands fell away from her body and she gasped and moaned quietly.

It took a few moments for her to gather her senses, and she turned over on the floor, and got to her knees and managed to stand up. She stood in the cascading water and took stock of herself. She could stand. She took a tentative step away from the shower, and turned back to turn off the taps. The shower had made it warm and steamy in the room, and she could see a pile of fluffy towels on the bench just across from her. She stepped carefully over to the bench, where she picked up a towel and wrapped herself in it before wrapping her hair in another. She sat on the bench and let lassitude overcome her, leaning back against the wall.

A close call, she reflected. The acid hadn't gotten all the way through her clothes, and she'd been spared much of the burning. Jack's coat might not survive though, and she blushed as she remembered Owen pulling off her clothes in the garage, and how she had opened her eyes to Owen's hands on her breasts, and Jack's hands sliding up and down her legs. She shivered a bit more than might have been caused by the cooling temperature of the room, and felt an aftershock of her climax ripple through her body. She got warm again.

There was a quiet cough behind her, and Ianto stepped around the wall to put a pile of clothes on the end of the bench. "Dry clothes for you," he said quietly, and slipped away. She heard the door click closed as he left.

Gwen hadn't heard the door I_open_./I

/lj-cut


End file.
